Hogwarts again
by SophieSays
Summary: This story tells of how hogwarts was rebuilt after He-who-must-not-be-named had his 2nd and last downfall. the story of how the school strted again and how the muggle world saw it. little 11 year old marial finds out about the wizarding world something you only hear about in books! finding out that her mom and dad had forgotten to tell her the most important thing about her life!


Hey this is my first fanfic so its not going to be the best. Just wanted to say I don't own this story J.K. Rowling dose not me. Side not. Please tell what you think and what might be cool to add to the story. Enjoy

Chapter 1. The castle in ruins

The sun was coming over the horizon. As it raised higher and higher into the sky it reveled a great castle with many turrets and towers. But as beautiful as this was the damage all around it made it hard to see. The once grand and outstanding school now looked as if it had not been touched for years. But this was not the case in fact now it was full of people running all around. It is possible that this was the most busy it ever had been.

As busy as it was there was a sort of silence that hung in the air. No one wanted to think about what had happened. Many where making themselves do work as to distract there minds from the events of the previous night. For they had truly had a terrible experience.

A stern facaded elderly woman known as Professer Mcgonagol was walking through the crowed handing out sheets of paper. There where still people unaccounted for and she was heading a search for them.

"If you do find them" she was shouting over the crowd. "Send them to the great hall so that we can check them off as safe".

The papers had names a long list of them. These names represented missing people.

A group of girls was walking in a tight pack whispering worriedly. "no I haven't seen Ann Bruskie scene last night and I've checked everywhere a short girl with pink highlights informed them." "oh dear" cried another "and you know the last time I saw Angie was during the battle I do so hope shes made it out okay".

Things just like what those girls had be fussing about was going on all over the grounds. It was the main point of conversation. The fear that someone that they loved would be missing. This was a rather unpleasant topic. With the fight still fresh in their memories it was hard not to think of this horrifying Event. He-who-must-not-be-named had fallen. The fight to win had been victorious, but it had been very costly many had died that night and the whole castle was drowned in a feeling of deep loss.

The great hall that was normally ablaze with lights and laughter was full of misery. weeping over there fallen family and friends. Tears of anguish and despair were on every face you looked at.

In this room sat a girl she had long white hair and pale skin. A dreamy look in her eye With a hand over an old blanket. This would have seamed wired at any other time but now it symbolized death. Under the blanket was her father. However she wasn't the only one suffering loss almost the whole floor was covered in bodies. Just walking into the room would be enough to bring tears an horror to anyone.

Just a little way off from the lone girl sat a large family of red heads. One of them could be heard saying."no no no it just cant no". The rest where silent with grief in a small circle. Heads down to morn there loss.

A girl named pervati was hugging the still form of her best friend.

Denis creavy was in shock over his older brother. A camera law by his side. It had snapshots of the fight that had left him lifeless.

There where a few witches and wizards running around healing wounds and making sure everyone that they could get to was O.K. outside the hall the attempt at clean up was going on.

Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts was sweeping the corridors. Professor flitwig. Was doing a hover charm to replace the bricks that had fallen out.

A boy with hair that was always messy was sitting over two people there names where Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Next to him was Hermiony Grainger. She had been one of his closest friends along with Ron Weasly.

Nevile Longbottum. Was walking over to Luna. Though she had her normally dreamy look a tear had rolled down her cheek. Holding her hand he whispered encouraging words to her.

Minerva! A tall man with bright red hair was running up to her. "All the deatheaters have fled

every single one of those..."

"never mind what they _are_ Mr Weasly" snapped Mcgonagol "whats important now is that we get this castle back in order". She spoke every word with slowly and deliberately. "and thats not all I need to get the children back into studying back into school there all at least a year behind. Not to mention that we'll have a new batch of first years along with the old ones!"

Several of the students passing by stopped in shock. Was that woman crazy? Starting school now! The year was almost up summer was coming the new arrivals weren't due till next school year!.

The news of school starting up again was flying around the school. Every girl and boy that herd it was ether outraged or or disappointed along with the select few that kept saying well we are behind and, and don't you ever want to graduate.

Mugles?

Oh my look at all those owls! Cried a girl looking out of her bedroom window. Rushing down her large staircase to tell her mother what she had found. When she got to the kitchen (her mom usually stayed there) it was empty except for a young maid.

"oh" she yelled in shock looking at the girl. "mistress Marial what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for mum is she out?"

A look of pity came over the maid. "No uh she left about an hour ago... I'm sorry".

Leaving the room Marial thought about how she was allays alone in this huge house. Her mom was gone on parties or going to some strange country for her job. (she was in charge a of the magazine company called all over the world news) As for her father he was high up in the government and was only home for Christmas and thanksgiving.

She was used to being alone but sometimes she wished that her mom wasn't always in some place like, Yemon. The only adult besides the maids and the people that ran the mansion. Was her governess. The name of her governess was Mrs Copper. She was a tall woman with tan skin she came over the week but took Sundays off. She had long brown hair that was usually in a loose bun.

As it was quite early in the morning still Marial went back to her room and started to look for the owls again but found something that she had not been looking for or would have ever believed was real.


End file.
